


Fear

by MelodiousChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousChaos/pseuds/MelodiousChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Location: a school at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He curled in on himself tighter, his hand tight against his mouth, hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut as the sound of something sharp scraping on the walls started up at the end of the hallway. “Come out, come out, wherever you are~” the terrified brunette scrunched in tighter in the locker where he hid, luckily he was small enough to fit. The tap, tap, tap of dress shoes clicked across the linoleum floor of Oak Hill High, a cheery whistle piercing through the darkened hallways, the scrapping stopped but metallic banging took its place. The young teen’s eyes flew open with the startled realization that the monster was hitting the lockers, he scrunched in tighter, trying to breath as silently as possible, the task proved difficult when terrified. He squinted through the darkness, the dim light passing through the grates in the locker door helped him see, the banging stopped, the tapping stopped, he could only hear his barely muffled breaths. A flash of gold, a loud BANG! Hit the locker he was in, he let out a startled yelp. Silence. He held his breath. One. His heart slammed against his ribs. Two. Salty tears dripped down his chin and onto the hand covering his mouth, the silence was deafening. Three. His lungs struggled for denied oxygen. Four. A shaky exhalation left his lips and the locker door was wrenched open, his eyes were assaulted by sudden light flooding into his hiding spot. A tight, clawed hand wrapped around his pale wrist, he cried out as a snap rang out, pain shot up his arm, he weakly struggled against the demons grip but quickly ceased his movements when sharp claws dug into his arm, warm, sticky blood slid down his flesh, crimson on snow, only to drip onto the floor. Wide, terrified, brown eyes hesitantly looked up into golden ones. The demon's eyes glimmered with psychotic glee as it stared into brown pools of fear, he pulled the frightened male against his chest, wrapping a midnight black, clawed hand around a snowy delicate throat giving a small squeeze as warning. A long, slimy, split tongue snaked out from between the demon's lips and slithered up the younger's cheeks, scooping up his tears, the teen shuddered as a hot, rank breath blew across his ear, cooling saliva. It reeked of death. A crackly chuckle ripped free from the demon's throat, the teen flinched. A smug grating voice caused his ears to ring “found you pinetree~”

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this random idea popped into my head, idk why dipper is running from bill but ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> I'm sorry that you read this


End file.
